


Doomed

by DISCARD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Doomed<br/>Summary: 一场突然爆发的战争令Dick无意闯入了那片恶灵丛生的盲森。在竭力找到希望渺茫的出路前，他知道恐怕还有更糟糕的事在等待他。<br/>Pairing: DamiDick<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warning: ABO，Alpha!Damian，Beta!Dick，Animal Sex，Dub-Con，Mpreg暗示<br/>Note: 中世纪AU，ABO有二设，即除AO外，AB，BB和BO也可有标记关系。以及Wolf!Damian，Dick是哥谭城领主最年长的养子。dD年龄有变动，19/25。野兽形态的Damian任何本能也更贴近野兽，后文会逐步解释原因。于是一个污污的系列，慎入慎入慎入说三遍，看上面的警告就能得知我已飙车到快飞起【</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

**Part One**

 

迪克轻而小心地呼吸，他的神经绷紧至最高，背后树身的寒冷透过他粘血的皮衣慢慢传递进来。

他无法挪动一下，脆弱的落叶会因任何一丝动作发出微响。他亦不能再进行更多的奔跑，迪克的左腿在冰冷的空气中因箭伤灼痛着，月光威胁地伴随树影在他的脸上跳动。四名更早前与他搏斗的敌人不见踪影，但迪克甚至未能停歇下来喘口气。

他知道对方距离这里已经够近了。迪克警惕地听着橡树后方的动静，他几乎可以感受到那头野兽侵略性十足的气息——一度曾令他怀疑又惊愕这竟并非属于一名人类。

迪克握紧了右手长剑的柄身，有那么一会儿他怀疑实际上他的位置早就暴露。血液的味道瞒不过这里的任何东西，又一阵风吹向了他，迪克最后一遍吸气并呼出——接着忽然转身朝近在咫尺的猛兽发动攻击。

凶恶的咆哮声预示迪克这下彻底惹恼了它——人类被一股强大的力道扑压至地面干枯的树叶中，突来的钝痛进一步增添了他身上各处伤口的负担。

那头惊人庞大且有着漆黑色毛发的掠食者就在上方，锋利的兽齿微微刺破人类喉咙处柔软的皮肤。满含威胁的低吼在迪克下巴处震动着，它知道男人仍握着剑。而只要稍微移动一下迪克便清楚他的脖颈会很可能被咬穿。

激烈并迅速掂量过后迪克选择冒险地慢慢松开他握着剑柄的右手，如果对方确实在等他缴械——此刻僵持太久的场面不会对他有任何帮助。迪克转动掌心让武器落入地面，确保这只黑狼注意到了他的动作。显然他的对手十分聪明的知晓如何有效威胁一个可造成杀伤性的猎物。

迪克在感受到喉咙处的胁迫终于离开时闭上眼半松了口气，青年的心跳撞击着胸腔，接着他敏锐意识到有什么在撩拨着他的思维——也许是距离让这点变得更为明显，但毫无疑问那来自一个强大的人类Alpha信息素。矛盾的现象使他微皱眉头，可眼下有比这更重要的事。

与黑夜相融的猛兽看起来无真正夺取他性命的念头，却亦无打算放了迪克的举动。它的眼睛反射着周遭的光芒，事实上配合嗅闻迪克弱点全然暴露的脖颈与肩膀这一幕可称骇人又怪异。

某种似是而非又足够刺激到他的猜测飘进大脑。不可避免的紧张爬上Beta的神经，迪克尝试动作他被紧密压制的身体可无意牵扯到了不断传来痛楚的小腿。这令他猛地嘶气。

森林夜间的冷空气冰凉了迪克的鼻尖，那和舔舐他皮肤的湿热进一步形成差异。他可以仅透过摁在肩膀与一条胳膊上的兽爪感受到这只狼的健壮与强劲。而迪克自己却已因更早前的激战加上各处的伤口天杀的称得上筋疲力尽。他近乎全无胜算，攀爬的力气也因刚才的最后一击流走了大半。

迪克安静地让上方掠食者将精力主要集中在他的胸膛上一会儿，脑内快速考虑着任何可脱离现况的方案。他不会放弃走出这片受到过诅咒的森林。数小时前迪克在集市的餐馆中遭到了定有预谋的袭击——而对其余家族成员是否遭遇了同样情况的推测把焦虑注入他离开盲森的决心。

犹如灌下烈酒——辛辣危险却又隐晦夹带雪松气息的信息素贯彻迪克的吐息。

这是个令他再次警惕起来的信号——注意到他深层次的本能逐渐开始想获取更多。迪克为如此快受到了明显影响泛起一丝恐慌，他不知道被一头凶猛的森林狼挑起生理兴趣和清楚对方正计划与一名Beta人类性交两种事实哪个更糟。

险恶尖锐的牙齿咬合并撕扯他的皮制衬衣，几下后那片棕黑色的皮革就因过大的拉力裂开。迪克又一次开始挣扎，不顾寒冷的地面是否在吸收他的力量。溢满警告意味的低沉喉音灌入他的耳朵，迪克喘气地瞪着那双黑夜中反射黄绿色光线的眼睛，他的双手正抓着对方颈部两侧厚厚的墨黑毛发。

然后那头野兽开始舔舐人类的耳朵与部分周围的皮肤，后者下意识将头部扭往一边，但那提供给了对方更便利的条件。颧骨处的一块擦伤被温热地扫过，掠食者接着把目标转为他只剩一层棉衣覆盖的胸膛。

狼较尖的吻部首先拱弄进了布料下方，它品尝猎物不断散发的一种馨香而清爽的味道，那嗾使着本能进一步享受这些。野兽埋在衬衣下舔弄迪克一侧的乳尖，人类为突然的刺激差点发出惊呼声。一会儿后迪克感到他的血液自皮肤下仿佛在慢慢燃烧着内部，他的呼吸比几分钟前更急促，但这次并非全由紧张组成。

与外表不符的人类Alpha信息素环绕他，逐步唤醒迪克深处的臣服欲。他唯一庆幸的是并非一名Omega在承受这些，面对一个过于强大并侵略性十足的征服者而如果迪克不是名尚存一定抵抗意志的Beta，他可预料到至少十分钟前就变得完全不同的情况。

身上的压力忽然消退了。人类青年立刻尝试撑起身体，他不知道对方在打什么主意，落叶夹于他在地面敞开的指缝，迪克挪动身体后退着，同时谨慎地盯着对面那只时刻都可能重新扑来的黑狼。

他翻转身体，一并压下灼痛的腿伤想要站立。而下秒一股强劲的蛮力赫然从背后踩住了他的肩胛瓦解他逃离的动作。迪克暗色的羊毛马裤被划勾出裂痕，皮带上点缀的银制纹路反射了星点灰光。但立即它们被兽齿拉扯着，迪克在一条湿漉的舌头舔动他的臀肉时努力不作出声音。那道痕迹向上延伸，一下一下接连不断地游走入他被掀开上衣的后背，抚过伤口，最后是人类在狼口下脆弱的后颈。

好一会儿他才真正承认了现在绝无几率逃脱的事实，即便成功也会被这只全然盯准他的猎食动物再度追上。

他太累了，身上的伤口火辣辣地疼着，也许除此外还有点轻微中毒带来的头痛。相反浓郁的Alpha信息素甚至可帮他麻醉些许感官上的不适，留下较多可沉浸肉体愉悦的部分。迪克睁开双眼想着这是否就为这只聪明野兽的策略。

舔舐感再次回到了他的大腿上，紧接着宽长而柔软的舌头开始舔弄他的后穴，最终当温热的舌尖逐渐滑进他的体内，毫无准备的人类为此浑身发抖。迪克抬起头，他依然被迫半趴在下方，撩拨起的情欲真实而令他十分不安。想到再接下来会发生的，迪克的呼吸更为紊乱且理智泛起一波新的抗拒。

“不——”狼的前肢已不再摁压他的后肩，当足够将他整个遮于身下的漆黑色野兽调整姿势舔过他的脸颊和脖颈旁的腺体时迪克撑起上身。可他未有更多时间接着做出什么，他的后腰紧贴狼的下腹。被舌头抚慰过的后穴湿润并对野兽插进来的坚挺性器前端接受完好——尽管实际上那拥有亲眼所见后人类绝对会畏惧的大小。

他的本能正在占据一切，迪克悲惨地意识到，他的占有者推入了一半——痛苦，恐惧，和难以自制的兴奋席卷迪克即将被欲望接替的神智。很快那根阴茎就要彻底埋入他的体内，他咬紧了下颚去承受它带来的深入到可怕的感触。野兽忽然动了一下，迪克没能咬住那声呻吟。

不同于人类会有的方式，背后的黑狼插入后迅速戳刺起温热紧致的内壁。Beta无法尽快分泌出协助润滑的体液，火辣的疼痛起初使迪克叫喊出声，快感与痛感同时纠缠至一起。野兽深而有力地干着他，粗暴但准确研磨会使迪克一步步淹没进上涌快感的位置。迪克的肩膀为此颤抖，凛冽的夜风穿过他的手臂及胸膛，麻痹他的掌心与膝盖。狼的皮毛与火热的躯体则带给了他一些温暖。

两分钟后迪克突然急促地喘息了一下——某种原因让插在后穴的硬挺更顺畅地进出并狠狠摩擦他的内壁。他的肠道越发适应了如何接纳深猛出入体内的阴茎，黏滑的液体被对方的动作稍微带出了一点，炸裂的快感同样正在他的腹内聚集，它们犹如注了纯氧的火球猛烈反拼先前的疼痛。

野兽持续撞击臀部干着下方拥有它喜爱气味的人类，它舔弄后者的皮肤像是汲取更多。在迪克马上抵达高潮的前一刻黑狼抽出了阴茎，迪克抽搐着身体艰难地从地面上看着它。

迪克未完全闭合的穴口被狼舌再次舔舐，扫走那些沾满股间的液体。迪克甚至不知道他被对方干得比他以为的还要湿。很快那只掠食者重新扒上且覆盖住了他的后背，顺利地将粗壮的生殖器插入半分钟前离开的地方。但这回它稍微改变了角度。

本能让迪克瞬间意会这样的企图，Beta的眼睛睁大，从喉咙里发出干涩的声音。“不，停下——”他无意义地阻断道，不久前被截断的高潮令他的声音带喘。

新一轮的抽挺挤碎了他的话，炫目的快感模糊了迪克的大脑，体内的阴茎每一次都要命地戳刺着那道深处更隐蔽的缝隙。他的大腿几近哆嗦着支撑最后趴在那里的力量。

迪克还不能——他的身体根本还没有完全准备好，狭窄的生殖腔入口仍像压紧的墙面，他从未被深入到这个地方。硬挺的阴茎不断磨过那里，想使它软化般地折磨着迪克。

被一头野兽干到失神的羞耻配合对方又令Beta感到荒谬安全的信息素，迪克感到整个的他都混乱一片。腹中的快感持续叠加，宫颈口外的刺激最终将他带往窒息的猛烈高潮。

他瘫倒在手臂旁，眼神毫无目标的涣散。有什么在舔舐他的太阳穴和微张的嘴角，迪克已快失去意识，对周遭出现任何动静都觉察缓慢。

体内粗硬的性器并未抽出，Beta高潮带来的变化即为他们的生殖腔入口会肯比之前稍稍显露一些。

当被终于打开并缓慢坚定地挤入时人类无声地尖叫，仿佛肺部的空气都要因此殆尽，而背后的野兽迫不及待地进入得更深。有那么一会儿除了比刚才更甚的全然喷涌的快感迪克不知道自己还剩下什么。

黑狼在成功扩开紧窄的肉壁插进他的子宫内部后没做停留地迅速摆动起臀部。行动力早已缺失的人类也许夹带啜泣地呻吟了几声，生理性的泪水迷蒙迪克的视野。他的眼睛和嘴巴都大张着，却做不出任何回应。唯有的动静是被野兽轻微撞晃的下身。

片刻后庞大的黑狼自他体内开始成结，大量精液冲刷灌注人类Beta的生殖腔，直到涨满迪克的小腹甚至从他的后穴溢出。迪克闭紧双眼浑身发颤地接受了这一切，强烈的Alpha信息素里外都穿透着他。迪克感到自己被彻彻底底地标记和占有。

他们仍卡在一起，野兽稍动一下即能带晃人类与它连接的下体。接着它放低脑袋让吻部磨蹭下方迪克的肩胛骨与脖颈，随后找到什么般再度舔了起来，湿滑那一片它认为美妙的皮肤。迪克昏昏欲睡地动了动眼睑，他的疲惫不堪传递给标记者。

没过多久迪克依然试图张开眼睛，他尽量抬起上身侧头看向后方大片昏暗里全身上下只有一双反光眼珠的掠食动物。黑狼长长的舌头趁机不急不慢地滑过他的下颚和嘴唇，接着彰显独占欲地利用躯体把他压紧。

白天发生的流血搏斗和夜晚降临后的一切终于耗尽了人类的每一分体力。迪克在野兽布有浓密毛发的胸膛下昏睡去，暂时将下步或许会冒出的新麻烦抛于意识之外。

  
**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
